csofandomcom-20200223-history
Rats
Rats (de_rats) is a fictional annihilation map in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This map is based on a custom map in Counter-Strike. Located in a house, this fictional map turns the players into rat-sized. In this map, there is a rat trap that can kill the player when touch it. In the sink, there are several health kits that can increase the player's health when pick up it. However, there is a switch that can activate the turbine that can force the player to the bottom of the sink and kill the player. Official description The Rex Virus is known to have lots of side effects to human who have contacted with it. It is well-known that body shrinking is one of the side effect that can happened and it is very difficult to detect. Many people have lived for years without noticing that their body has been shrunk due to the virus infection. A battle was initially started out around the residential area by a group of infected people who are changing their battle ground due to their body size. By hiding in the house, it provides more cover for the troops in battle. Events Singapore/Malaysia This map was released alongside with XM2010 on February 22, 2012. Indonesia This map was released alongside with HK SL8 and SL8 Upgrade Event on February 29, 2012. Tips *If you are badly damaged, use first aids to heal. *If you are going to the sink, step on the nearby button to turn off the fan and wait for a few seconds before going into the sink as the fan will still suck you in even though its off. Trivia *This map is originally a bomb defuse map. But, in Counter-Strike Online, the spawn zone for Terrorists and Counter-Terrorist are switched and no more bomb sites. *Out of the house, the player can see MOTEL logo which can be seen too in Trap. *There is a rat trap that can injure any players that touched it. *It is possible and fairly easy to activate the rat trap without injuring oneself. *There are 4 first aids that can restore player's health in the sink. *There are 3 first aids "in" the cheese on the rat trap *There is a can of insecticide inside CT Spawn Zone that can be activated by jumping on top of it, it will decrease the nearby player's health, 1 at a time, but if the player use Kevlar, it will damage the Kevlar instead. *There is a stove near the sink, if the player walks or stands on top of it, it will decrease the player's health and Kevlar. *While playing in this map, all the sounds will be echoed except at the outside. *One of the wide open map in Counter-Strike. *In this map, the players are not actually shrunk, the size of the textures and props were increased than normal. So as to give a shrinking effect to players' view. *In this map now avalable the Gun Deathmatch modes. *It is the only annihilation map which is also available in Zombie mods. *In indonesian this map is also available to zombie:union Gallery loadingbg_de_rats.png|Loading background rats overview.png|Map overview derats_446x238.jpg|Promotional Poster Category:Zombie Mode maps Category:Annihilation maps Category:Fictional map Category:Medium-sized maps Category:Original maps Category:Simple maps Category:Maps